Interview with the vampire
by Yanvi
Summary: Interview session with various shinobi based on my past work. Kakayama, Narukaka, Minakaka, and potentially more reflected. Lemon may included.
1. Iruka

Interview with the vampire

1\. Iruka

An, the silver haired vampire sat on the sun chair on the balcony, with a book in hand, waiting for the human inside the room to wake up. Leisurely, he flipped a page, enjoying himself, bathing in the full moon light. Since Kazuhiko was engaged, he was unfashionable early and no gentleman would show his impatience to his trusted friends.

"A-an nii-chan?" a woman pulled the curtain suddenly and revealed her masked face. "Gomen, gomen, I overslept."

"No worries," the vampire replied and slid opened the balcony door. "I am relief that you are not sleeping by your desk, if not, I would have to come into the room before you aware."

"Nii-chan, next time just come in, this room is too big and cold for winter, I am thinking of moving to next door, then you don't have a balcony to sit." The woman said as she removed the excessive cushions from the swing chair and offered the vampire to sit on. She then lowered the heater, "tea?"

"That's good, thank you," An replied, "any more guests coming?"

"Iruka sensei is coming, after he finished his duty in the mission room," the woman replied as she made tea in the kitchen. "But it's kind of strange, since after all these years, we spent the nights together."

"Not alone though, Vi," An chucked, "Kazu-kun spent lots of nights here… Kashi-kun and Tenzou-kun also come here sometimes."

"But it's different, for Tenzou-kun, he never has set his foot inside the room. He always remained at the balcony."

"That's Tenzou-kun that we know," An smiled and put down his tea cup. He grabbed the brush that sat on the dressing table that was placed next to swing chair that he was sitting on, and started to brush his long silver threads. He has been with the woman for a long time, since Vi was still a little girl. But only few years ago, Vi sensed his presence, and only the conversation began to take place at night, when he finished his clan business and come to check on her. Other than his mansions, the woman's room was a rare place that he felt truly comfortable.

A knock occurred at the balcony window, "suimimasen, this is Iruka," a man said.

"Aaa," Vi placed her tea cup down on a black plastic box, "Iruka sensei, please come in." She quickly took away her jumper from the desk chair, and offered the seat as well a cup on green tea to the teacher.

"Thank you," Iruka received the mug, and to his relief, it wasn't the black tea that the pair were drinking, it was his usual green tea. Being a pre-gennin sensei, he seldom completed field works and his usual habits kept him in his comfort zone. He took a slip of the tea, to try to calm his nerve, after all, it's late at night, he felt it's not appropriate for him to be in a lady's bedroom, and that it did take him a good run from the academy to the flat. "So, now… what do I need to do?"

"Iruka-sensei," the vampire finally spoke, since the shinobi arrived. " Relax, this is just an brief chat session. Vi and I have worked together to write some, maybe rather acquired, fictions for our own entertainment and so we wonder how others think."

"Right," Iruka nodded in understanding, "no wonder… The notice stirred the mission room a some time because of the sheer amount of shinobi required and the long period duration… I was little bit concern since I am the first one to come in…" He softly brushed his nose, hiding his embarrassment.

Vi came back from the bathroom and grabbed her wireless keyboard as she passed her work desk, "Nii-chan, Iruka sensei, are we ready?" She flipped the piles of books and took a black notebook.

"That is?" Iruka took interested of the covered. Most students would not care about the stationeries that they used and especially students like Kiba and Naruto, he would be very relief if either one of them bring it a proper, usable pencil and rubber to class. Girls like Hinata and Sakura would have clean, neat notebooks, but he seldom saw people draw symbols on the cover.

"That's Solomon's crest," An replied, "this girl was extremely suspicious at the beginning of this year."

"It's for protection, An nii-chan!" Vi replied, "but it worked, I felt much better."

"Most of the time, with my guidance, my little sister," the vampire counted. "Let's get started, if not Iruka-sensei would be late for morning."

"Oh… hai, suimimasen-ne, Iruka sensei…. So… how did it go, Iruka sensei? The "relationship" with Kakashi-sensei, I heard you weren't close to him before right?"

"Yes, indeed," Iruka answered, as he rubbed his nose. Flush began to fill his face. "Kakashi-san is a very private person and as a talent jounin like him, we seldom go into too personal issue… though we do hang around, especially when Genma-kun is around."

"So I guess the wonderful lemon scenes made you very uncomfortable then?" the vampire added. "I have enjoyed describing it though… haha"

"Indeed," Iruka answered. "Once the sections come out, I was so embarrassed to even look at Kakashi-san in the mission room. I did feel, at one particular point that, I want to come here to stop you both from writing it. It's truly embarrassing."

"Then, you should be glad that we did not request you to come here with Kakashi-sensei!" Vi laughed. "Nii-chan's description was so fade that I, actually did ask people to come in to show me," she supplied. "Then, it would be very interesting to see whether you can act it out or not…"

"That would be the end of my world," Iruka answered, with his face even more redder. "Omg… I cannot even imagine Kakashi-san and I would share a bed that close and imitate… We went to onsen with other fellow shinobi but, totally not like that… Totally not…"

"Chill, sensei," Vi smoothed. "I though at least I am generous, letting you top sensei. Most writer only prefer one alpha one beta setting…"

"That…" Iruka sensei's redness was almost on the threshold level.

An gave the woman a soft tap on the shoulder. "Vi…" he murmured. "2 more questions and we better let Iruka sensei go home, if not I think he would be unfit for duty for some time."

"Understood." Vi nodded. "Sa… so… since it's getting late, last 2 questions, sensei. So what did you think of Kakashi-sensei dating Naruto-kun or even Yamato-san?"

"Well.. Ano… Yamato-san-wise, I am not sure, since I really have not worked with him properly before. But I am sure he would make a nice partner for Kakashi-san because they have been working together since young…. And for Naruto… sa… should I say relief now? Initially I was bit concern, as no one truly understand the boy and I was concerned that he would be very lonely… then, when I heard that he may have been going out with Kakashi-san, then I thought of those pervert comments related to Kakashi-san… embarrassingly… but when I saw the boy's smile when he came back with Jiraiya-sama, I thought whoever that is, as long as Naruto is happy, then why should I be concern? Life is short for shinobi and we need to get the happiness in hand, no matter how small or how big that is…"

"I see," Vi typed vigorously, nodding in understanding. "These words sounded very like you, Iruka-sensei. Your care for your student is so strong…. And lastly, is there anything you want to say to us?"

"Hai, definitely." Iruka stood up. "Please do not think that Kakashi-san and I have any special relationship. We are just comrades, friends, but nothing more, and it would be unfair for whoever Kakashi-san is going with."

"I see…" Vi replied, "and yourself? Iruka sensei, your better half?"

"That… I am afraid, is the only thing that I would not talk about…" Redness creep up from his cheek and hence he bowed quickly and deep. "Thank you for your tea. I hope to see you both soon, but maybe more a public place." He slid the window door, "have a good sleep, An-san and Yanvi-san."


	2. Sai

2\. Sai

It has been a week since An has the spare time to pay a visit to his little human sister. There were a few unexpected events occurred that required his attention. He barely able to sleep and he felt that he almost on the edge. He has a quick dinner with his assistant, picked a bunch of white roses from his green house and off to the apartment.

The sun has just set into the west horizon. The apartment was dark and quiet; the woman was not there. A note stuck on the window.

"Nii-chan, I have an urgent matter to deal with. I'll see you tonight. Sai is coming at 00:00. As always, make yourself comfortable. Vi"

An slipped the paper into the waste bin, set the roses into a clean jar of water and made himself comfortable on the swing chair after a repulsive charm was set.

By the time he opened his eyes, the woman was standing in front of him, looking a little concern. "Welcome back," the vampire said, stretching his arms.

"Are you alright?" the woman said, still looking troubled.

"I am fine, just little bit tired," the vampire answered, and tied his hair back into a pony tail. "But I don't think we have just one guest tonight."

"Eh?"

"We're here! Hello? Can we come in?" a loud, energetic voice greeted from the balcony window. "Vi-chan? you're here? Sai, you said you have to come here at 12 right?"

"Naruto-kun?" Vi opened the window, surprised. "I thought we have scheduled to see you later."

"Yes, but I decided to tag along when I saw Sai was leaving the village. I am bored and…" the blond shinobi said. "I don't have mission to do tomorrow anyway." He took off his sandals, and stepped in, "Vi-chan, I am hungry now, do you have ramen that I can eat?"

"I… I can make you one now, Naruto-kun. Sai-kun, please also come in. An nii-chan is inside."

"Thanks," the pale ex-ANBU greeted, and entered the room. He sat on the stool near the window and waited. He smiled as soft as he could to the vampire. "Gomenasai, I suppose to come here alone, right? Seems I have given Yanvi-san trouble."

"Not at all, not as if there's anything really have to be private," the vampire replied, after offered the younger man some tea. "Just a chat," he waved, "just a brief chat."

"Oh…" the ex-ANBU answered.

"So… let's begin… I know you cannot talk about life in the Root much, but how you have found it so far? Life outside Root, working with the ex-operatives."

"Hmm… Technically, Yamato-taicho is still a member of ANBU, and working with him gave me a strange yet familiar experience, after all, out of everyone remained, Yamato-taicho would have been the one who understand me most. What Root's operative does and what we believe in."

"That's true… When I first meet Yamato, the blood and darkness stained him so bad that I was curious to see the killing count…" An chuckled. "He is definitely different."

"But if you can detect the blood smell, aren't the locations of our ANBU agents obvious to you?" the painter questioned.

"That's kind of true… that's why for me, it would be harder to detect a skilful chunnin than a jounin, because of the blood in their hands…"

"It also applies for me then?" Sai asked. "I would have been a key agent if it's not because of nii-san… Danzo-sama would have keep me to pair with Kinoto-senpai… But then Kinoto senpai would have much prefer Yamato-taicho…"

"Did you know that Yamato kun is from Root when you first met?"

"Nope, not at all, even though he gave me the feeling of a Root agent… it did shock me when Kakashi-senpai told me that Yamato-taicho is Kinoe… after all, the name of Kinoe meant so much for Kinoto -senpai… When senpai was drunk, nothing, other the name of Kinoe…"

"Is that so… that's…"

"Sai, you also want to try some ramen? This brand that Vi-chan bought is very nice-dattebyo." Naruto rushed into the room, holding a small bowl of ramen. "I need to buy this once we get back to Konoha."

"Thanks, Naruto," Sai received the bowl. "Smells nice…"

"See, told you," Naruto said as he jumped into the double bed. "Lady's bed…" he murmured, "always smells so nice…"

"Naruto," Sai said, "it's not right to jump into a lady's bed without permission. Senpai would have disapprove your behaviour…"

"Daijoubuu…They won't…" Naruto replied, "totally no problem…"

"I will tell Hinata-chan though…"

"Wait…" Naruto said. "Why Hinata-chan?"

"I thought you are dating her?" Sai answered innocently and sweetly. "Or you are still seeing Kakashi-senpai?"

"Sai!" Naruto shouted as his face turned red. "Not like that… we're not like that… not anymore…"

"Not anymore?" Vi said as she wiped her hand dry. "What's about?"

"Nothing," Naruto said as he blocked Sai's mouth, "nothing-dattebyo." He then whispered to Sai, "Sai, I can still tolerate you mention my cock, but don't talk about sensei like that… not like what you are imaging…"

"Is it…" Sai fade a knowing smile, "I see…"

"If you want to talk about that, I rather want to ask you, is it true that you are seeing Ino? Lots of us seeing you hanging out with her… I always thought you didn't like woman…"

"Who said I didn't like woman…" Sai murmured, as redness finally began to creep up. "I am not as asexual as you guys think…"

As the guys argued, Vi asked the vampire, "so our interview is not happening? They direct the talk already."

"It's not a problem, we can always invite Sai again… and it's interesting to see whether Sai-kun and Ino-chan are going out…" the vampire chuckled. "And that my little sister, don't you want to reclaim your bed? The boys are taking over the bed."

"Arh… Guys, don't fight on my bed, I still need to sleep tonight…" Vi noticed, "hey, Naruto, Sai, get off my bed!"

An smiled as he readjusted the cushions, making himself comfortable. "Good night," he whispered as he closed his eyes, taking a nap and by the time he woke up, his assistant, Kazuhiko would be there to pick him up.


	3. Team Gai

3\. Team Gai

Instead of having the meeting at Vi's residence, at night, this time, An and Vi were going to meet their next interviewees in the lavender garden. "The title is 'Team Gai'?" Vi asked the vampire, surprised. "But Neji-kun…"

"Without Neji-kun, Team Gai is still Team Gai, Vi-chan," the vampire replied, taking off his cloak once he has found a cool shade under the tree, facing the beautiful landscape of lavender. "Come here, I am sure we can see a shade of green running towards us from the main road."

"Hai," Vi replied, placed a basket on the edge of the floor mat, and sat next to the vampire. "Not too sunny?"

"Should be fine by now…"

"HEY! GOODDDDDDDD AFTERNOON!" a green figure shouted as he ran, pushing a wheelchair with also a green figure sitting on it. "TEAM GAI IS HERE!" The green man stopped right in front of the pair and looked at his timer, "1 HOUR AND 10 MINUTES, FASTER THAN I'VE EXPECTED, GAI SENSEI!"

"Good Job, Lee," the man on the wheelchair, "Well Done…" He took out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped the sweat and dust off his face. "Good Afternoon, An and Yanvi. Glad that You can Meet us during the Day."

"No problem," the vampire said. "It's a fine day today."

"Shamefully, with this wheelchair, I don't travel as fast as I used to… and Lee is on his final stage of training, then later on, nothing much I can teach him…"

"Hahhh…" a woman took a few deep breathe, "Lee, you are too fast!"

"Ten-ten, you should train more, I am not fast," Lee replied, shaking his head.

"Lee!"

"It's good for you to run sometimes, Ten-ten," Gai joined in agreement.

"Sensei also…Mo…" Ten-ten mumbled. "I do other things too, not just taijutsu."

"Ma-mah…" Vi interrupted, "I have bought in some sandwiches, let's eat together." She passed the plate full of sandwiches to the men, and a smaller plate to the woman.

"Doumo," Ten-ten thanked. "now only have sensei and Lee, they rarely eat proper food when we meet occasionally for training." She took a bit of the sandwich, "Oishii. Only when Neji was around, he sometimes bought in good food made by the Hyuga chef."

"Neji-kun ne…" An said, looking up at the sky. "It would have been fun to have him around too." He took a roasted beef sandwich from Vi's plate, and ate. "So, how's everything, Gai-san?"

"I just getting used to retirement…" Gai answered, "Kakashi has been extremely busy and I just try to help him as much as I can. But there are plenty of things I cannot do, Yamato and Shikamaru are capable to help out."

"GAI SENSEI, I AM SURE HOKAGE-SAMA NEEDS YOU!" Lee interrupted. "YOU HAVE BEEN HIS LONGEST RIVIAL!"

"Yes, I am…" Gai answered with a soft smile. "Kakashi he does appreciate my presence, right?"

"Sensei," Ten-ten said, looking a little bit concern, as she seldom see her teacher looking down. She thought he has accepted and used to the wheelchair. "I am sure Kakashi-sama needs you, we don't have many jounin survived, your experience still required."

"Ten-ten," both Gai and Lee said.

As the woman pulled and embraced by the two green men, doing "team bonding", Vi sighed softly, "I think we should not have this section take place so early, after the war, shinobi's emotion is hard to understand…"

"They are just humans, they may not be as scared of death as civilians, but they do feel and they do have emotions. They are just like you."

"That's true…" Vi drew out her laptop, "but I have not asked, I want to know their views on the stories…"

"Mah… I think we will have time to talk to Ten-ten later on, and tonight, Vi, I am expecting a very unique guest." said the vampire.

"Sure, nii-san," Vi replied. And as she pile up the plates and put them back into the basket, the pair of green men already run off. "What…" feeling tired, as she hasn't have the chance to speak to them yet.

"Gomen-ne, Vi-chan," Ten-ten said, apologising for her teacher and teammate, "sensei has been rather down these few months, when he was not with Kakashi-sama, I guess the wheelchair has took some of his energy off…"

"It's understandable for a runner like him, when you no longer able to run," An replied. "Anyway, even if we ask him and Lee-kun, the answer would be the same. Men like that won't particularly interest in our little stories like that…"

"That's true, An-san," Ten-ten replied. "Sometimes I do think how an earth I have been assigned to such team, yet, I have enjoyed their company though…and for your stories… I don't particularly enjoy them, but they are good time-killer, good to kill some of the peaceful spare time."

"Time-killer…" An said, "that's true, even writing it cost lots of time, it took much longer to write than to read."

"But I am glad people read it though, even if sometimes it looked ridiculous," Vi countered, "maybe sometimes waste of time, I have enjoyed it."

"Just like me then," Ten-ten said, with a smile. "My weapon shop may not be too useful during peaceful time, but that's what I have been wanting to do. It won't be possible during war time, but only in peaceful time, when I am no longer required in the front line, then I only have the opportunity…" She stood up, "anyway, I have to check how those two baka are doing, see you next time."

* * *

Author's note

I have just noticed that I have not write any author's note in the previous chapters... [=.=]

These "interviews" are based on the stories that I have written, and assumed that the shinobi inside my stories have read them and see their reactions, so more based on the original Naruto storyline with a twist of my thoughts and also An-nii-chan's thought.

Hope you have enjoyed.

Vi.


End file.
